Mission scrète chez les Vardens
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: La suite des aventures de Loveitachi et Aiedail : après leur voyage au bout d monde avec Jack Sparow, les voici de retour en Alagaesia ; yaoi sous entendu.


**Salut les genss !**

Quelle émotion ! C'est la première fois que je publie dans la partie de l'Héritage. Alors, que dire? Ah oui ... lisez-vous, quelquefois, des OS, dans la partie Pirates of the Caribeans? Parce que si c'est le cas, et bien, vous aurez peut être remarqué un OS dont le titre est : Jack réquisitionne un navire et ça donne un OS ... ou quelque chose comme ça. Et bien, messieurs-mesdames et mesdemoiselles, sachez que l'OS ici présent n'est rien d'autre que la suite ! Et oui, un OS chez Eragon fait suite à un autre de PotC. Incroyable, hein? Mais en réalité, cette série d'OS met en scène deux personnages que vous connaissez : Loveitachi, que vous pouvez lire, notament avec son recueil de drabbles (dans lesquels je fais plusieurs apparitions, d'ailleurs XD) et moi-même.

Peut se lire sans avoir lu le premier, mais bon ... allez quand même y jeter un petit coup d'oeil ;)

Trêve de blabla,

**Enjoy'**

**So'**

* * *

-Salut les gars ! Quoi ? Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je fais si peur que ça ?

Mais rien à faire, les serviteurs de Tonton Galby fixaient Aiedail avec incrédulité et terreur. Néanmoins, l'un d'entre eux prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança, tremblant.

-Hum. Sa Majesté veut vous voir, le plus rapidement possible.

-AIEDAIL ! RAMENE TOI TOUT DE SUITE ! entendit-on alors du fond du couloir.

Yeah ! Allons-y ! Ben quoi ? Ne la regardez pas comme ça, voyons ! Elle avait bien connu la terreur du bout du monde avec Jacky, et 'Love, alors ça n'était pas une entrevue avec l'autre taré qui allait la démotiver.

-Salut daron !

Hum … ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.

-Excuse. Je recommence.

Elle sortit, tapa à la porte, et s'inclina jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux touchent le tapis.

-Votre Noble et Grande Majesté.

-J'ai une mission pour toi, Aiedail.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAH ! AHAHah … AIE !

-Arrête de rire, tout-de-suite ! Grimaça une vieille femme rousse au ventre _très _proéminent, en brandissant à nouveau son balai d'un air menaçant.

L'autre se tourna les bouts de la moustache en essayant – en vain – de s'empêcher de rire, et finalement, craqua :

-Mais c'est que tu es _si _belle et attirante, Choupette.

-Ferme-la, 'Love, bougonna Aiedail. C'est moi qui aurais dû faire le mec.

-Rho, c'est bon, reste flex', tu es parfaite, comme ça. Et puis, n'oublie pas, si nous arrivons à infiltrer les Vardens, le butin qui nous attend !

Dans son excitation, 'Love avait tiré sur sa moustache qui s'était brusquement détachée, laissant une bande rouge sur la lèvre de la jeune femme.

-Et ben … c'est pas gagné, soupira Aiedail. Mais c'est vrai que ... –elle poussa un cri strident- NOUS SERONS RICHES !

Le dragonnier Eragon fronça les sourcils en observant les deux hurluberlus devant lui. Se pouvait-il qu'ils fussent des espions ?

-Ouaaaaiiiisss … c'est fi-che-tre-ment vrai, ça, Joceline ! Goûtez ça soupe à l'oignon, vous en direz des nouvelles !

-Argh … elle est si bonne que tu la jettes au cochon du vieux cabourd de la ferme d'en face, hein ?

Avec une dextérité surprenant, la vieille sortit une poêle de la carriole et la brandit au dessus de sa tête avec un air menaçant. Eragon se recula prudemment. Et il devait vaincre l'Empereur avec _ça_ ? En attendant … c'était sûr que ces gens-là ne pouvaient _pas_ être des espions. Ou alors il était gay.

Niark Niark Niark. Elles y étaient enfin. Elles avaient réussi. Elles étaient riches. Autour d'elles les gardes gisaient au sol, endormis par la soupe à l'oignon maléfique. 'Love arracha sa moustache d'un geste brusque, tandis qu'Aiedail enlevait ses rembourrages et les faisait brûler avec sadisme.

-Prête ?

-Prête.

Elles poussèrent alors les deux battants de la lourde porte et découvrirent leur trésor.

-La richesse ultime, bava 'Love.

-C'est aussi bon que de se bourrer avec Sparrow, renchérit Aiedail.

Car devant leurs yeux émerveillés, il y avait une grotte remplie de … NUTELLA !

Et au loin, sur une plaine déserte, alors qu'un dragon rouge s'envolait, Eragon, au sol, se disait que Bon Sang ! Si Murtagh n'avait pas été son frère, il l'aurait trouvé diablement sexy !


End file.
